Marauders Drabbles
by Kaiaa
Summary: Little drabbles all including our favorite guys and Lily! They'll make you laugh, cry, and wish you were a wizard. Friendship, love, magic, and fun times at and after Hogwarts! L/J
1. Drabbles 1 through 5

**A/N:** **Long time no update, huh? I believe I can relate better to these drabbles than I can to my other stuff, so that'll help me write more efficiently for you all. Before reading this please note that these drabbles will take place at different times during the marauders' lives, and they aren't what really happened to them. Mostly. Just quick ideas from little old me.**

**Dedicated to ****pinkcatheaven**** for letting me use her drabbles format. If you like PJO check out her Percabeth Drabbles; they're certainly adorable!**

**Disclaimer: I own a stained sofa, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**Shoes**

"Hey, Lily," Sirius said as he teetered into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi, Sirius," Lily said, briefly looking up from _Hogwarts, A History_. But what she had seen had caused her to do a double take.

"Are those my new shoes?" she shrieked, eyes widening.

"Yes," replied Sirius, looking down at the shiny red pumps. "And they look really great on me, if I do say so myself. Could I borrow them sometime?"

**Cat**

Peter slowly backed away from it, trying to remain silent and attempting to appear undaunted.

_This is silly, _he thought. He shouldn't be afraid! He was smarter than it, and faster, too. And he could always use a little magic if need be.

But it was so… black! And stealthy! And… oh, who was he kidding? Peter was terrified.

"Good kitty," he said. "Nice kitty. I'm just going to leave you alone now."

The cat stared up at him with yellow eyes. "That's right. I'm a human. I nasty, bitter human. I don't taste very good. It's not like I'm a," he gulped, "rat, or anything."

Peter inched down the corridor, trembling with each step. "Good kitty. You go and find yourself a nice little bowl of milk while I just RUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!"

**Purple**

Remus walked into his kitchen, finding that Sirius had spent the night.

"Hey, Padfoot," Remus said, fixing himself a bowl of cereal. He put back the milk and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer.

"Hey, Moony. There's some coffee left in the pot," his friend replied, "and the _Daily Prophet_ just arrived. Dumbledore's on the cover." He walked out of room. "By the way? Nice hair."

Remus looked at himself using the back of his spoon. A purple haired version of him stared back.

"Sirius? I really hate you sometimes."

**Sugar Quill**

James Potter did not care about muggles. And he certainly didn't want to be studying their monetary habits. Thankfully, he had a new sugar quill that he had bought at Honeydukes to make his least favorite class more bearable.

When he was sure that his teacher wasn't looking his direction, he stuck the top of the quill into his mouth.

It wasn't long before he spit it out, realizing that he had brought the wrong quill, and this one _definitely _wasn't made out of sugar.

**Divination**

The bug-eyed Professor Trelawney leaned over Lily's crystal ball, staring deeply into it, occasionally waving her hands over the top of it.

"Ahhhhh, my dear," she said dreamily. "I predict much for you."

Lily snorted. She had never viewed Trelawney as an actual seer. "Okay, Professor. Tell me what the future holds," she said, stifling a giggle.

Trelawney, oblivious to Lily's interested pretext, continued staring into the glass orb. "I see you in the arms of a black-haired man, holding a baby. You will soon trust a friend who will betray you. Ah, more is coming into focus. A young girl- your sister, perhaps?- will be marrying a rather large man, and an odd girl named Lady Gaga will take America by storm."

Lily glanced up skeptically. "Okay, thank you, Professor." She got up and walked out of the classroom.

What were the chances of any of that ever actually happening?

**A/N:** **Five reviews per chapter, please!**


	2. Drabbles 6 through 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Many of you put this as your favorite story, but you can keep up with it regularly if you put me on author alert or story alert. I adored how many of you said this made you laugh. I'm going to put five drabbles in each chapter. Keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own delicious chocolate, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**Pool**

Two teenage boys thundered down the stairs into the common room, causing their friend Lily to look up from the Ancient Runes essay that she was currently attempting to write.

"Boys, could you please keep it down? I still need to write another foot and a half and this paper is due tomorrow morning."

"Sorry, Lils, but we were just wondering if you wanted to join us for a little swim. The water's really warm," James said.

Lily looked up. "Uh, where exactly are you swimming? The black lake's frozen this time of year and the school doesn't have a pool."

Sirius had a bemused look on his face. "Well, we filled the bathtub up, of course!"

**End**

Lily screamed, pulling her baby closer to her. She knew that she was about to die. She knew that the Dark Lord had just killed her husband. She knew that Peter had betrayed them all.

But in her last living moment she opened up her heart, giving little Harry all the love he would need to survive. She sacrificed herself for her baby, because she loved him more than life itself.

She loved him, so that when her life ended, his could begin.

**FMS**

It was 'that time of the month' for Moony. During the full moon he always got hyper-emotional, very anxious and very jumpy. Sensitive and emotional, mentally unstable.

His friends called it Full Moon Syndrome, but they were supportive nonetheless. Every month they would go down with him to the Shrieking Shack, and every month they would try hard to become Animagi, all to support Remus.

Because that's what friends do. Even when their fourth Marauder has a little 'problem' that makes him act out of character. Almost feminine…

**Spells**

MONDAY: "Lily? I just broke my broomstick," Sirius said. "Can you repair it for me?"

"Sure," she replied. "There's a spell for that."

TUESDAY: "Damn! I just spilled ink all over my Charms essay!" Sirius whined.

"I can remove it," Lily said. "There's a spell for that."

WEDNESDAY: "Uh, I just glued my hand to my leg," Sirius panicked.

"I can fix it! I think that there's a spell for that…"

THURSDAY: "Oh no! Lily, I overslept!" Sirius hurried around the room grabbing his books.

"Don't worry; there's a spell for that!"

FRIDAY: "Hey Lily?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I need to clean my room. Is there a spell for that?"

"No."

**Hate**

For six years she thought that she hated him. For six years he annoyed her.

But something changed that seventh year. Something changed… and then hate turned to laughter. The hate turned to friendship. The hate turned to love.

**A/N: Any ideas? Put them in a review; I'll read and consider them for sure. (And you'll get credit!)**


	3. Drabbles 11 through 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and great ideas. Any more?**

**Disclaimer: I own a crappy laptop, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**Seasons**

Lily and James were having an argument.

"Summer."

"Winter."

"Summer," James retorted.

"Winter," Lily spat again.

"SPRING! OKAY? JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" shouted Remus across the room.

"I don't know," said Sirius, who was sitting next to him. "I kind of like fall."

"Spring."

"Summer!"

"Winter."

"Fall times infinity!" Sirius triumphed. "I win!"

**Crib**

"Darling?" James called to Lily from the nursery.

His nine month pregnant wife waddled into the cobalt blue room and plopped herself down in the new rocking chair. "If it's about diapers I don't want to answer any more questions," she groaned.

"No. It's actually about this crib. I need your help."

Lily looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "I'm due in one week, James. I really don't think that I should be constructing a crib right now. I'm supposed to be in bed! Can't you call Sirius?"

"Well, when I asked him to help me he had this weird idea that if his godson is sleeping in a crib than he's apparently going to be 'a very tame teenager'. He doesn't want that so he refused to help."

Lily glowered. "Well, I'm going to go send him a very strongly worded letter. I'll be damned if he doesn't help you put together this crib. I want my baby to be comfortable when he sleeps." Now she was sobbing. "What if he thinks we don't love him if this crib isn't done in time? What if he falls out because you didn't know what you were doing?"

_Wow,_ James thought. _When will the hormones subside?_

**Betrayed (Idea from **_**Karly Black**_**)**

When James Potter heard the front gate open, he knew. He knew that he had been betrayed by someone whom he had called a friend for almost twenty years. He and Lily had trusted Wormtail to be their Secret Keeper; the sole person who knew where they were living.

It was a complex curse suggested to them by Dumbledore. Their hiding spot would only be found if and when their entrusted friend told another. If a Dark Wizard found them it would be the end.

James knew that he was about to die. He knew that he had trusted the wrong person. He knew that his life was over. He knew that he had been betrayed.

**Moving Day (Idea from **_**Pinkcatheaven**_**)**

The freshly married Mr. and Mrs. James Potter flopped, exhausted, onto their pea green couch. It was the only piece in their living room.

"If I have to carry another thing that heavy up the front stairs again, I will willingly live in an empty cardboard box," James groaned, resting his head on Lily's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Well, it's your lucky day," Lily laughed. "We still have a whole truck to unload."

**Staircase**

One of the most unusual things at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was its moving staircases. Sirius Black, however, was not a fan. He constantly got stuck on them, and that Tuesday was not exception.

While the Marauders were walking to their Care of Magical Creatures class Lily was attempting to explain to Sirius that flobberworms couldn't bite him because they didn't have teeth. Sirius, not paying attention to where he was walking, started up a tall staircase. No one other James noticed this.

"Uh, Sirius? The front door is_ that_ way," he said, pointing down the next stairway to the left. But by the time he said that, the stairs that his friend was walking up were moving in the exact opposite direction.

"Oh, man!" Sirius groaned as he slowly moved away from his four friends below him. "Why does this always happen to me?"

**A/N: Review! You guys make my every day!**


	4. Drabbles 16 through 20

**A/N: This month I am rerereading all of the Harry Potters. I am now getting all of these new, cool ideas that do not relate to the books! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a new pair of shoes, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**Monster**

James walked into his girlfriend's dormitory. "Hey, Lils. I wanted to show you this AH!" he screamed. For there, sitting on Lily's bed, was a monster. A green faced, redheaded monster.

"_Lily?_" James asked, his astonishment apparent in his voice.

She looked up. "Hey, babe," she said casually, looking back down at the copy of _Witch Weekly_ she was reading.

"What's that thing growing on your _face?_ You look _horrible_!" James exclaimed.

Lily glared. "I mean… um, beautiful, honey! Seriously, though, what's on your face? Did Sirius make another artichoke explode?"

Lily stood up, fuming. "For your information it's called a _facial cleansing mask_, and it helps my skin, okay? And if you make another comment about it it's going to end up on _you_."

**Cloak**

"Hey James?" whispered Sirius late one night. "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak? I'm going to go see if the house elves can make me a pie."

"Yeah, sure," his friend replied quietly. "It's on top of my trunk."

Sirius climbed out of bed, threw on James' cloak, and left the dormitory.

"Do you think we should tell him that he grabbed the wrong one?" Remus asked as the door closed behind their clearly visible friend.

"He'll figure it out when Filch sees him."

**Hate**

"Filthy book!" James slammed down his reading assignment for Professor Binns' class onto the wooden coffee table in front of him.

His girlfriend looked over at him. "You _really _despise it, don't you?"

"Yes! You know what I want to do to this book? I'll tell you what I want to do to this book. I want to rip it apart with my bare hands, than use it to blow my nose. I want a dragon to sit on it. I want to stab it with a knife. I want to burn it and then feed the ashes to the giant squid! I want to…"

"James?" Lily looked very concerned. "It's just a book."

"Yeah!" he said loudly. "A book that I HATE!"

**Months**

It had been months since he had last kissed her. It had been months since he had held her in his arms. It had been months since he had last told her that he loved her more than life itself. But it felt like it had all been years.

James knew that kissing Alice was a mistake. But seeing his girlfriend with that… _thing, _Snape, had just made him so mad. To make Lily feel the jealousy that he felt, he grabbed her best friend. But Lily, as it turned out, was only looking for help in Potions, not cheating on James.

Potter had learned his lesson, but that didn't mean that Lily had readily forgiven him. In fact, she still had yet to even talk to him, glance his way.

Now it was the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, and James knew he had to fix the problem. He just didn't know how.

**Bra**

"Lily?" squeaked Peter Pettigrew as he walked towards the girls' dormitory. "I need your help with an essay."

Peter let himself in. No one was there.

He was just about to go and see if Evans was in the common room when a bright yellow article of clothing caught his eye. Being a part-time rat, he was more curious and nosy than most people, so he walked over to it and picked it up.

It was a bra. He tried it on.

Just then, Lily walked into her room, jumping backwards in amazement when she saw her friend, a _boy_ nonetheless, wearing her brand new yellow bra. "Get out," she pointed a finger towards the hallway.

Peter trudged out, his head hanging down. "Sorry," he muttered. He paused as he walked out. "Wait, here. Let me give you this back…"

"NO!" Lily interrupted. "Just keep it."

**A/N: I've been forgetting to add the disclaimer. I'll start next chapter, but for now I DON'T OWN THIS STORY times four.**


	5. Drabbles 21 through 25

**A/N: I have been let down. PLEASE REVIEW! This is the last chapter until I receive eight more!**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of blue aviators, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**Green (Idea from **_**Karly Black**_**)**

It was their first day of their first year of their first wizarding school. So far, it wasn't off to a great start for Sirius Black.

"Uh, James?" said the nauseous looking eleven-year-old to his best friend while they were riding in the boats to Hogwarts Castle. "I don't really feel that great."

Conveniently, James had forgotten that his friend always became seasick when on a boat. And the weather conditions weren't that great. "Yeah, you're looking a little green," he said. "Do you need me to go tell Hagr… Ah! Not on the shoes, mate!"

**Pretty**

Sirius bent down over his godchild's crib, laughing as baby Harry babbled to himself. "Can you say _Padfoot_?"

"Patoo."

Sirius laughed. "No. _Pad. Foot."_

"Prateo."

"No, try one more time. _Padfoot_."

"Pa-p-pretty."

"Aw! Sirius! He thinks you're pretty!" James and Lily laughed. "He obviously doesn't have good taste in appearances."

**Betrayed **_**Part 2**_

Sirius knew that he had been betrayed. He knew the second the dementors had shown up. It was Peter, not him. It always would be Peter who told the Potters' secret.

Sirius was sacrificing the rest of his life for one man. A man he had once called a friend. Peter had killed James and Lily Potter when they had not deserved to be killed. It was because of one man, _an old friend_, Sirius was in jail, the two people he had loved most in this world were dead, and baby Harry was left an orphan.

Sirius had been betrayed, and he would get revenge. He would wait, and he would watch. But eventually he would get revenge on the man who had betrayed them all.

**Bad Dog**

"Padfoot! Sirius! You just tracked mud into the house!" Lily cried as she saw the pawprints on her new white carpet.

"Yeah," said James. "And can you at least try _not_ tochew up my socks? I mean, we understand you're a dog and all, but seriously, try a little harder."

A week had passed, and Sirius was still giving in to his unusually strong canine urges. "God, not on the porch, Padfoot!" Lily scolded.

"You know, Lils, I think it's time that we take him to obedience school."

**Opposite (Idea from **_**Karly Black**_**)**

They were nothing alike. Night and day, black and white.

She had red hair, and he had black. He was tall, and she was short.

She did her homework, and he did not. He broke the rules, and she stayed inside the lines.

She liked cats, and he liked dogs. He was always with friends, and she was independent.

She liked vanilla, and he liked chocolate. He lived for quidditch, she could only tolerate it.

Yes, Sirius and Lily were total opposites. The only thing that they had in common was James, and he was determined to make them get along, even though he knew that in doing so his life could be at risk.

**A/N: Remember, if you put me on Author Alert/Story Alert you'll get immediate updates, making it easier to read about the **_**interesting**_** adventures of the Marauders!**


	6. Drabbles 26 through 30

**A/N: Only twenty-something reviews? I know I haven't updated TWSS in a while, but there's no reason to punish **_**this**_** story! (If you haven't read TWSS and like stupid silly stories that never should have been written but people like anyway, check my profile!) I need five more reviews minimum to keep this one going. **

**Disclaimer: I own the ability to talk for a while without breathing, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Dumbledore (Idea from **_**Karly Black**_**)**

He was an old man, but he certainly knew teenagers. Being the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore had seen it all.

Or, at least he _thought_ he had.

But then Lily Evans and James Potter arrived. The two of them confused everyone, even him. Did they love each other, or hate each other? They acted like they couldn't bear to be in the same country sometimes, but then Dumbledore would see them sneaking peeks at one another throughout the day.

Albus wasn't sure, but he had a hunch that the strong feelings that they shared were for the better. It would only take time.

**Together?**

James and Sirius were joined at the hip. They were two birds of a feather, two peas in a pod, just like brothers, and never separated. It was rare to see one without the other. They were undoubtedly best mates.

One day, a gossiping Hufflepuff, Amos Diggory, approached them and outright asked them if they were together.

"What?" James said, his eyes widening. "As in, like, _dating_? Are you out of your MIND?"

"Well," said Amos. "It's sort of weird. You know, the fact that you're always together and all. Everyone knows that you spend summers together at James' house. It's kinda suspicious, isn't it? Plenty of time to… ahem… _get to know each other_.

"Okay, let me get this straight," interrupted Sirius. "You, Amos, think that we, James Potter and Sirius Black, are gay? And dating?"

"Well, yeah. That's exactly what I think."

Padfoot and Prongs shared a look. "Come on, darling, and let's go tell our girlfriends that we have to break up with them because we're seeing each other!" Sirius said sarcastically, pulling James along.

"Wow," James muttered, "that boy has really got some issues."

**PLEASE TAKE NO OFFENSE TO THIS! It was a random idea… and I'm so very sorry if it bothered anyone. I can always remove it.**

**Conversation Starter (Dedicated to rccdramagirl)**

"Hey, um, Sirius?" Peter squeaked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure, Wormtail. What do ya need?" Sirius replied, looking up from his worn copy of Quidditch Through the Ages Vol. 1.

"Well, there's this girl…"

"Ah, so it's one of _those _problems," Sirius replied knowingly. "Okay, I really don't care about your question. I'm just going to give you one little piece of advice: talk to her. Come up with a good conversation starter and let work itself out."

"Okay, so, what should I say to her?" asked Peter.

Padfoot, not wanting to waste a perfectly good opportunity to make Peter look like an idiot, simply replied, "Okay, this is the surefire way to get any lady you want: walk up to her, wink, then say 'I love you!' That girl will be yours in no time," he assured Peter.

An hour later Peter shuffled into the common room. "How'd it go?" asked Sirius.

"It didn't work," the other boy replied. "I mean, all she did was laugh! Then she asked if you told me to say that. I said that you did, and she laughed again. Then she rejected me." He sighed, sitting down on a couch next to the fire. "I guess Lily and I just weren't meant to be…"

**Howler**

Twelve year old James Potter was mad. Really, really mad. His best friend had just played a practical joke on him, and his new Lightning Chaser broomstick was now broken and splintered beyond repair. If only he could just get Sirius back for it…

A week later the answer was dropped right into James' lap. It was a Howler, sent from his mother that scolded him for being so distracted and having not written in three months. Sure, it made James upset to have disappointed his mother, but it gave him an idea. He would just need a little help from Remus…

It took a few days, but finally the Howler was tied to the leg of an owl and ready to be delivered to Sirius that morning during breakfast in the Great Hall. When Sirius received it all he needed to do was open it, and a woman's voice would scold him for leaving his dirty underwear in the hallway. Revenge was sweet.

**Romantic**

"Sirius?" James sat down in front of his friend. "Can I ask you a sort of serious question?"

"Oh, my God. She's pregnant, isn't she?" gasped Sirius. "Yes! I won the bet!"

"No! She's not… wait. What bet?" James said. "Nevermind. I wanted to ask if you thought I was romantic. I was thinking that maybe Lily would like me more if I was really sappy and gooey."

"Oh. No, you're not romantic."

"Well then what could I do to be more romantic?" James asked.

"Well, for starters would it kill you to bring me breakfast in bed once in a while? And seriously, why do you never remember that roses are my favorite? Plus, it would be awesome if you could cover me with a blanket when I fall asleep reading a magazine…"

James walked away. Not exactly the advice he was hoping for…

**A/N: Just because you're all so great, I plan to finish TWSS tonight, I just posted a one-shot, and I want to start on my next actual story. Review please!**


	7. Drabbles 31 through 35

**A/N: Please give me more ideas! Warning, though: I will probably write a drabble the exact opposite of what you were expecting.I'm pretty sure that's a good thing, though.**

**Disclaimer: I own a multitude of spiral bound notebooks, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Hide-and-Seek**

James Potter was panicking. He had thought it would be a nice gesture, giving Lily a sojourn from mothering all day and night. He sent her to the spa for a few hours, planning on taking care of his son all by himself.

"It can't be that hard," he had said to his fretful wife as she left. "I'll take great care of him."

Yeah, James sure was taking 'great care of him'. That is, he would be if the baby wasn't lost. James searched everywhere, high and low, in corners, even in the kitchen sink. He looked long and hard... until he heard the front door open.

"Where's my baby? My little baby boy?" Lily cooed, placing down her bag and looking around. "Er, James? Where's the baby?"

"Well, it's a funny story really," he started, running his fingers through his hair. "You see, we were playing, erm, hide-and-seek…"

**Loo**

Moaning Myrtle lived in the third stall to the left in the downstairs girls' bathroom. Being dead, she had a lot of time to think, and a lot of time to watch.

When she saw Harry and his two friends brewing that Polyjuice Potion, she knew who the black haired boy was related to. In fact, it was in this bathroom that Lily had brewed her own secret potions. It was in this bathroom that Myrtle had seen Evans cry countless times over the boy that she would eventually marry.

Yes, there were a lot of both good and bad memories associated within it… which is weird, considering that it's where a load of girls pee.

**Purse (Idea from **_**pinkcatheaven**_**)**

It was an emerald green leather bag. It had two handles and silver buckles and three pockets. That purse Lily Evan's life. She always had it with her, occasionally reaching in and extracting money or a quill, something you would expect in any bag.

But then there was the giggling… Lily would often stick her entire head into it and laugh, as though she was hiding something…

It drove Remus and Sirius insane. What was in the bag? Why did Lily never let anyone else touch it, much less hold it? What prompted her spontaneous giggles?

One day the two magicked into her dorm while she was studying in the common room. There, half hidden underneath the bed, they saw a flash of emerald and scurried over.

"You open it," insisted Remus, thrusting the bag towards Sirius. "This was all your idea."

"No, you should. I'm scared."

"What if we get caught?"

"I'll run and you make something up!"

It went on like that for ages. When they finally opened it their mouths dropped, aghast.

"Bloody..."

"I know."

Sirius reached out a hand. "Well don't touch it, you arse! What if it… you know…"

They looked at each other. It only took seconds to throw the bag on the ground and sprint out of the dormitory. They would never look at it the same way again…

**Sexy (Video link on my profile)**

Severus Snape, the slickest of all snakes, the greasiest of wizards… James and Sirius hated him with a burning passion. James despised him because Lily spent more time with Snape than James. Sirius hated him because he was a Slytherin (and passing Potions).

Needless to say, the boys took any chance they could to mock him. So when they saw him scratch his, er, 'chest' they took a picture. And then they made it move, rewinding and replaying every five seconds. They added music. And then they posted 150 copies all around the school.

Because they thought Severus was just that sexy. The rest of the school agreed with them. And Snape, according to the picture, anyway, thought so to.

**The Multitasker (Idea from **_**pinkcatheaven**_**)**

She cooked, she cleaned, she changed the baby's diapers and she worked a full time job. Yes, Lily Evans Potter could do it all. She had always been good at multitasking, and getting married and having a child certainly put her work ethic to the test.

He ate, he napped, he worked (occasionally) and he had regular 'guys' night outs' with Sirius. Yes, James Potter was a tad bit lazy. He had never been good at focusing… or completing a task… But he did know how to love his family. He just let his wife do the multitasking.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I love being shown that there are people out there who take the time to read my stories. Can't wait to read your feedback that you'll send me in a review! I'm counting on it…**


	8. Drabbles 36 through 40

**A/N: I LOVED your reviews last chapter. They cracked me up. Especially the ones about the drabble **_**Purse. **_**I have a few ideas of what could be inside Lily's bag… but I want to hear yours! Tell me in a review and make me laugh, please!**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of painful teal Converse, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Cute (Idea from **_**Karly Black**_**)**

Peter Pettigrew had been called cute one too many times in his life. Just because he was smaller than every other boy his age and had a squeaky little voice didn't mean that it gave teachers and other adults the right to call him 'sweet' or 'adorable'.

One day, he vowed, he would get them all back. He would be un-cute, releasing his fury on all who had ever dared to call him 'cute'. But first he had to grow a foot taller. And go through puberty.

**Punch**

Thanks to James, Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Championship for the first time in a decade. After the two-hour-long game in the rain, the Gryffindor students hosted a 'celebratory gathering' in their common room. Sirius was in charge of getting the food from the kitchens downstairs.

He, being a prankster, had of course added one of his own troublemaking spells to the drinks. The other kids, used to his practical jokes, knew to avoid the steaming, bubbling, and neon yellow foods.

But when James walked in, Sirius used his ignorance to his advantage; he handed his friend a cup, slapping him on the back in a celebratory gesture.

"A toast," he said, "to the champion of the night!" He clinked his cup with James', and…

_Wham! _A boxing-gloved hand shot out of James' cup and punched him in the nose.

"Haha!" Sirius laughed. "That's a new one. I call it Punch Punch!"

**Hat**

Lily and James watched from Heaven as their son's name was called and he walked up to the stool in the Great Hall with the Sorting Hat on it.

"You know," Lily said, looking up at her husband, "I still wonder how that old hat can tell where each of these students belongs."

She looked down once again, pausing when she saw that Harry's house still hadn't been decided. "Oh, how I hope he's in Gryffindor. He can't be in Slytherin. He's too good."

"He'll be fine, Lils," James said, rubbing her back. "Look, he just got placed. You have to trust that that hat will determine our son's future, okay? It's an extremely smart hat."

"I know it is," she sighed. "But would it really kill Dumbledore to wash it every decade or so?"

**Potions**

Potions class was always Lily's weakness. She was decent- but she always needed a tutor of sorts right before an assignment.

Unfortunately for James, her tutor of choice was her childhood friend Severus Snape.

'The prat,' as Severus called him, certainly got jealous when he saw his girlfriend with 'that slimy arse.' So what did he do? He spied on them while they studied.

At first it was innocent; he would sit there and pretend to read, while really listening for the giggles associated with Lily's flirting. When he didn't hear anything he insisted on dressing in all black and sneaking around. Lily got mad.

If only he had remembered that he was a wizard. Who happened to own an invisibility cloak.

**Stars**

James and Lily lay on the grassy hill late one night, stargazing to their hearts' content.

"I love looking for the constellations we learned about last year," James said, looking up, searching for pictures in the sky.

Lily reached for his hand, pointing up with her other hand. "There's the Gemini," she said. "And there's Ursa Major and Orion is over there. What's your favorite?"

"You are," she heard James say softly. "You're the brightest star I'll ever see."

**A/N: Cue the **_**awwwwwww**_**s. More soon! You're all amazing. Make my day and review!**


	9. Drabbles 41 through 45

**A/N: I really loved how in **_**all**_** of your reviews you said **_**awwww!**_** I did that, too (and I wrote it!).**

**Disclaimer: I own iridescent green nail polish, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Forest**

It was a forbidden forest; a dark, damp, scary place for strange creatures and weird plants to live and flourish. Remus Lupin hated it.

He had never wanted to be a werewolf. When he was younger he had had to hide out in the Forbidden Forest every month, telling anybody who questioned him that he was visiting his mother. For the most part they had believed him. The exception was Albus Dumbledore.

When he had met Remus, he had known. He was a great wizard; almost nothing could pass him by. Being so kindhearted, he prepared the Womping Willow and Shrieking Shack for the young werewolf to hide until he was safe to be around.

In a few years, Remus would tell his mates about his predicament, but for now he would keep his secret safe with Dumbledore and thank the stars that he wouldn't have to spend another night alone in the forest.

**Muggle**

"This is so exciting!" Sirius said loudly, his voice echoing in King's Cross Station. "I've never met a real live muggle before!"

"Sirius!" Lily and James hissed in unison when they saw a few tired commuters turn their heads in their friend's direction.

"Sorry! But Lils, I'm meeting your parents for the first time ever! And they're muggles! I mean, I've seen what they look like from outside the Leaky Cauldron, but this is the first time I'm actually meeting any. Will they bite me if I don't bow to them first? Oh, and is it true that they sleep in coffins?"

Lily gave him an odd look. "No… you're thinking of vampires. Sirius, muggles are just like wizards, but they can't do magic."

"Oh. That's no fun."

**Broomstick**

"I'm scared." Lily looked at the broom her boyfriend was holding. "I've never ridden one before."

"It's not that hard," James reassured her. "It comes naturally once you get up there."

"Yes," Lily scoffed. "Says the youngest player Gryffindor's ever had!" It was ridiculous how well her boyfriend played; almost as ridiculous as the fact that she had never even flown before.

"Alright, I'll try it. But if I die it's your fault."

**Ring**

_This is the worst mistake I've ever made,_ James Potter thought. _Why did I bring Sirius shopping with me?_

The two men had sent the day in countless jewelry shops, in search for the perfect ring that James could propose to Lily with. So far James had found a few decent ones, but he had faith that when he saw it, the ring would scream Lily. Decent wouldn't work for the fiery redhead; she deserved only the best.

Sirius had just been causing problems. He didn't understand why James needed the perfect ring. Couldn't a plain silver one do? He was just about to point out a very bland engagement ring once again to his friend when he heard James say, 'This is the one."

It was a white-gold band with four tiny emeralds on either side of a single princess cut diamond.

"Oh," Padfoot said. "That does scream Lily."

**Mirror**

Harry saw them in the mirror in front of him. They saw him, too, but he didn't know that.

Lily wished that they could have said something to him. She would have told him that she still loved him more than anything in the world. He was still her wonderful baby boy.

James wished that they could have said something to him. He would have told him that he was proud of him. He was a chip off the old block, as James had always hoped he would be.

No, they couldn't talk to Harry. They tried to show their love to him through the mirror, but they trusted that he would feel their care for him no matter where he went and what he did.

**A/N: Running out of ideas now- I need more prompts from you guys! Review!**


	10. Drabbles 46 through 50

**A/N: What you would like me to write next? I'll take any and all of your ideas into consideration. Please write them in a review at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own a newly-broken black pen, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Wand (Dirty Mind Required)**

"Peter!" Sirius shouted, racing down the stairs to where his friend was seated in the common room. "I can't find my wand!" he said, screeching to a halt.

Peter shook his head. "Well, it's always in your robes? Did you take it out at all?"

"No!" The other boy whined. "That's it! I'm never trying that spell again if all it's going to do is make it fall off!"

**Study**

Once again, James was jealous that Lily had chosen someone else over him to study with. Sure, they were on different levels academically, but did she really have to pick that slimy git Snape of all people?

Now James was stuck studying with the snooty Amos Diggory. As the older boy set his quill on fire, James stared over, attempting to come up with a reason to interrupt the other pair's study session. He fabricated a handful of good excuses, in his opinion, but he doubted that the librarian would let him light fireworks or set a wild tiger loose.

**Vows**

"James, I love you more than life. You're honestly the most perfect person ever, and I know that I am lucky to have you. Thank you for always being there for me. I promise to love you and care for you and pick you up when you're down. I am willing to sacrifice all that I have just to be with you."

"Lily. Ditto."

**Death**

_As printed in the Daily Prophet:_

Last night Lily and James Potter were found dead in their home, supposedly murdered by Lord Voldemort's infamous killing curse. Employees of the Ministry of Magic, they will be dearly missed. Their fifteen month old son, Harry, is still alive and in muggle care, as ordered by Mr. Albus Dumbledore.

In other news, the England beat Ireland by fourteen points in the Quidditch match last night.

**Mean Girl**

James staggered backwards as his girlfriend slammed into him. He wrapped his arms around her as he realized she was sobbing into his robes.

He pulled her closer. "Love, what's wrong?"

"She… she just totally ruined my life! I can't believe it!" Lily replied between hiccups. "It's awful. She's so horrible to me. What did I ever do to her?"

"Lils, _who _did _what _to you?"

"Oh, goodness. I'll never be able to recover. She… she… she gave me a B," Lily whispered.

Now James was confused. "Pardon?"

"Professor Sprout," Lily said, as if it was totally obvious. "She gave me a B on that assignment on Gillyweed. She's just so _mean_ to me!"

She stormed off, leaving her boyfriend standing in the common room alone and totally baffled. Lily's idea of a mean girl certainly was different than most people's…

**A/N: Review, loves! You are great at it and always make me laugh. Expect more in a few days! **


	11. Drabbles 51 through 55

**A/N: Everything in this chapter is an idea from or inspired by ****Karly Black****, a faithful reader and great reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: I own two biology textbooks, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Wicked **

"Hey, Lils!" Sirius Black ran up to Lily in the corridor, screeching to a halt next to her. "Professor Trelawney just told me the weirdest prediction ever."

Lily, accustomed to her friend's gullibility when it came to Trelawney, motioned for him to continue.

"What if," he started, "I wrote a musical about a good witch and a wicked witch who have nothing in common and they learned to be friends in the end after attending school together all the while dancing through life and loathing each other?"

"Um," Lily said. "Sirius? No offence, but that is the worst idea ever. I mean, come on! A musical about witches? Would anyone even want to see it? We're just normal people, you know. With magic. The idea offends me."

"Arg!" Sirius cried, throwing his hands up into the air. "Dammit, I'll make a musical if I want to! And I think I'll make one witch have a green face and name her Elphaba. And she'll be loosely based on _you_."

**Awesome**

"Wow! That is some awesome pumpkin juice!" Sirius said, lowering his glass. "It goes awesomely with this awesome turkey."

"Yeah, well just think of how many house elves had to make this for us!" Lily complained, sulking into her mince pie. "You should be ashamed!"

Sirius stuffed his face with plum pudding. "Come on! They probably think that cooking for us is awesome! Just as awesome as their awesome food!"

"Padfoot! Look! They have pumpkin pasties!" James pointed, leaning over to grab some.

"YES! This feast is so awesome!"

"Erm, Sirius?" Remus asked, an amused look on his face. "You may want to try to start using a new adjective."

**Icy**

James and Lily stepped out of their house and into the brisk winter air. The cold wind hit them with such a force that they had to duck their heads.

"Watch out, darling," James said, grabbing his wife's hand. "It's that damn January ice that's covering the walkway."

They carefully trodded into the cold. Halfway to their car Lily stumbled. Thankfully James acted quickly and caught her before she hit the freezing pavement.

"Oh, my hero," she cried dramatically. She kissed him when James pulled her up, smiling against his lips. "You just saved me _and_ the baby!"

James pulled back. "The baby?" His eyes widened. "Am I missing something, here?"

**Fire**

He loved waking up before her. He loved watching the slow rising and falling of her chest as she slept. The peaceful smile on her face made him adore her just that much more. Her long eyelashes rested against her cheek, and her freckles seemed to glow against her fair skin in light shining through their bedroom window. But most of all he loved how her crimson hair fanned out on the white pillow behind her, looking just like fire.

**Pillow**

Lily awoke to a shuffling in her flat. She wasn't expecting anyone, was she? She looked over towards the clock next to her bed. Of course she hadn't been expecting someone! It was two in the morning!

She cautiously grabbed a pillow off of her bed and tiptoed out of her bedroom. When she reached the kitchen the shuffling had turned into something like the sound of metal against ceramic. Preparing herself for the worst, Lily flicked on the light switch and looked around, holding the pillow tightly to her as if it were a shield.

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pulling the pillow away form her face. "What are you doing here? You could have been a mass murderer! You scared the living shit out of me!"

Sirius smirked and continued eating his cereal. "I'm a bachelor, so I have no food in my home per usual and I was hungry. I came here because you're actually responsible and buy edible items that Kreacher did not make. Anyway, it's your own fault for giving me a key."

Lily gave him a firm glare. "That's it. New rule: you are not allowed in my apartment if it is still dark outside."

"Okay, fine," he compromised. "But honestly, you're complaining about me being a mass murderer and all you brought for protection is a stupid pillow?"

**A/N: Please review and make me smile!**


	12. Drabbles 56 through 60

**A/N: This chapter is a chapter of firsts- literally! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a box of scrapbooking supplies, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**First Day of School**

"This is so big!" And excitable eleven-year-old Sirius Black sprinted through the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Oh! What's that?" he asked, pointing to a gold candelabra hanging in mid air.

"Oh! I have one of them!" he said, pointing to a house elf that happened to be scampering by at a bad time.

"Oh! I want one of them!" This time, it was a prefect holding a sneakoscope. "My brother had one, but then he…"

"BLACK!" Professor McGonagall stepped in front of him as he reached out to grab Mrs. Norris' grey, scrawny tail. "Settle down!"

She looked out at the rest of the first years packed into the corridor. "It's time for you all to be sorted. Please follow me." She pivoted on her left heel, opening the strong oak doors to the Great Hall in a single motion before leading the quivering new students in.

Sirius grabbed his best mate James' hand and they followed the professor. "We are going to get in so much trouble here. I know it."

**First Kiss**

When he leaned in, so did she.

When his lips touched hers, she sighed.

When her lips moved, his did, too.

And after that, nothing was ever the same.

**First Girlfriend**

"My first girlfriend," started Sirius Black at his twenty-second birthday party. "Was Alice Prewitt."

"Oh," Remus said. "And she's married to Frank now." He motioned over his shoulder at the couple snogging on the couch begin them. "My first girlfriend was Emmeline Vance. Man, the way that girl could whip up a potion…" He stared off in a dream state.

"Oh! You mean Emmeline as in Lily's only girl friend? Yeah! She was hot!" Peter squeaked jubilantly. "Unfortunately, mine was Diana Flitwick."

"Wait, the professor's daughter? Oh, man. That's weird…" James cringed. "My first girlfriend was Eliza- LILY!" He glanced quickly at his fiancé in his lap, laughing nervously as she glared. "That's right. I never even thought about any other girl. I never dated another girl. I never… If you think I have ever been a player than you obviously have memory issues. NEXT!"

"Well, uh…" Lily scratched her head uncomfortably. "Erm, I haven't had my first girlfriend yet…"

**First Date**

James took a deep breath when he saw her walk out of the castle. It was their first date, and he wanted it to be perfect. He went through the motions as any teenager would: calling her beautiful, pulling her chair out for her, making bad jokes, paying for her drink (he let her order), not touching her chest (on purpose, anyway), and even daring to hold her hand on the walk back from the Three Broomsticks.

As he watched her walk back up the stairs and into Hogwarts, he decided that it had been the best date of his life. It had taken Lily six years to finally say yes to him, but all of the waiting had been worth it.

**First Fight**

"No! It's mine!"

"No way! It's mine! You can't!"

"It's MINE! Arg, must you be so selfish?"

"You know full well that it's mine! You can't have it!"

"Do you really need a fourth piece of toast?"

"You've had just as many as I have!"

"That's not true!"

"Is, too!"

"Well… we could always cut it in half…"

"Okay."

**A/N: Sorry, but the updates are less frequent now. I'm so busy with school- this should clear up mid-November. Also, I need more reviews and ideas to stay motivated! You can help me by reviewing. Thanks!**


	13. Drabbles 61 through 65

**A/N: Okay, one more 'specialized' chapter. That's it- for now! In honor of Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I own a broken heart, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Hogwarts**

James wanted to move to Albania because that was where all of the dark wizards were. As an auror it was 'natural for him to want to go'. At least, that was how he put it.

"Well I don't care that it's 'natural' that you want to find dark wizards. It's dangerous and I do not want our child to be raised in that setting. Besides," Lily said indignantly, "then he or she wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts!"

James had to admit that his pregnant wife had a point. He was very keen on the idea of his baby going to Hogwarts, just as the entire Potter family had since the genesis of the wizarding school. His child would have the same classes and teachers that he had had. The same adventures on those vast grounds…

Okay, so they wouldn't move. Just so long as the kid wasn't in Slytherin…

**Hufflepuff (You HAVE to see A Very Potter Musical. Link on my profile.)**

"I've never understood Hufflepuffs," Sirius told Remus one day.

Moony looked at him oddly. "Um, they're simply students in a house here at Hogwarts. There really is no point."

"No, no. That's not what I mean." Sirius furrowed his brow in thought. "Okay. So Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are smart, Slytherins are evil, and Hufflepuffs are just… there!"

"Well," replied Remus. "I hear they're… erm… good finders! Whatever that means."

**Slytherin**

Lucius Malfoy sneered across the Great Hall at James and Sirius. _Ignorant boys,_ he thought. _So unaware. So unaware that the Dark Lord is rising and they will be the first to go if they don't choose HIS side. _

Meanwhile, James and Sirius glared at Lucius from behind their newspapers. "Stupid git," Sirius whispered to James. "So creepy. Our stink bomb is ready, and he's going to be one of the first to go if he doesn't become normal."

**Ravenclaw**

"Wow." Peter stared lustfully as Flo Trang, the love of his life, walked by. The Ravenclaw had long dark hair and electric blue eyes that had made the boy's heart stop the second that he had first looked into them. She was tall, and smart, and beautiful, and popular, and…

"Completely out of your league," Amos Diggory smirked as he walked by arm in arm with her.

**Gryffindor**

"Rosemary Weasley," the Sorting Hat called out. "Gryffindor!"

"Well, there goes another one," Lily murmured. "The Weasleys must make up half the population of redheads in London!"

**A/N: Guys, I'm really not feeling excellent. (See 'broken heart' in disclaimer.) I could use some reviews to cheer me up.**


	14. Drabbles 66 through 70

**A/N: Something happened this weekend that made me feel like crap, so I write to let out pain. I always say reviews help me to write, but this week I don't need motivation; I need to know that people actually enjoy something I out heart into. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own a pretty homecoming dress, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Onomatopoeia (Inspired by **_**Karly Black**_**)**

"I love you," Lily said, throwing herself into James' arms.

"Awwww!" Sirius smiled.

"CANNONBALL!" James flung himself into the Black Lake.

"SPLASH!" Sirius shouted.

"Oh no!" Lily cried, knocking over her crystal ball.

"CRASH!" Sirius said across the room.

"Sirius! Seriously, stop with all the sound effects!" Remus yelled at him across the Common Room. "We're all really annoyed!"

"Grrrrroooooowwwwwlllllll…"

**Better**

Remus entered the common room one night after his patrol only to find his friend Lily curled up crying on the couch nearest the fire.

"You okay, Lils?" he asked, sitting lightly down next to where her head lay on a pillow.

"No."

They sat in silence for a few long moments, letting the heat and light from the fire surround them.

"I saw James kissing another girl," the quiet redhead spoke.

Remus didn't know what to say. His mate had always been a player, but never had Remus dreamed that he would cheat on Lily. She was the first girl James had ever actually been in love with.

"Well," he said softly. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but it can only get better."

**Distraction**

The musty air in Trelawney's attic classroom was worsened in the heat of the late spring. The sunlight entering through the window illuminated the floating dust particles, contributing nothing but exhaustingly high temperature to the already fatigued class.

_This is ridiculous,_ Sirius scrawled on a piece of parchment, passing it to James. His friend read it, taking out a quill and adding his own neat handwriting to the paper.

_Why do we even have class anymore? We get out in two days, and we've already taken the OWLS._

_I don't know, _Sirius replied. He looked around before writing more. _Can't we just go back to the common room?_

"Black! Potter!" the bug-eyed professor looked up sharply from her crystal ball to glare at them. "Please, no passing notes! It's not good to get distracted in my class. Not good at all!"

James, returning to their correspondence after rolling his eyes, wrote_ If we get distracted in her class we all might catch a glimpse of the Grim and die. Say, want to get some ice cream?_

**Rejection**

It was a sunny autumn day in their sixth year when James announced his new plan. "I am going to get over Lily."

The other three boys just stared skeptically at him. "James," Remus started, "is this really a good idea? I mean, you've admired her for over five years. She's just starting to come around!"

"All I seem to know anymore is that she's rejected me too many times to count. I need to ask out a girl who will actually say yes for once. Starting now." James walked away from the group, approaching a gaggle of pretty fifth year girls who had been admiring him ever since they had spotted him walking out of the castle.

Sirius and Peter and Remus watched from afar as the girls flirted and giggles, batting their eyelids at an impressive speed. They watched James grin. Then the mood shifted. Although the boys were more than fifty feet away, they could see James' grin turn into a contemplative frown.

"Ooohh!" Sirius whispered. "I think he's just been rejected. Again."

**Hours**

James sunk in his desk chair. He had been writing up his monthly auror report at the ministry since early that morning, and all he wanted was to go home and kiss his wife. Lily was the only thing that kept him going on days like these, making his hard work and time spent away from home worth it.

At the end of the day he raced home, barely closing the door behind him as he ran over to Lily and picked her up bridal style.

"James," she breathed, bringing her arms up to encircle his neck. "Why are you so excited to be home?"

"I'm always excited to see my home after a long day at work. It feels like it's been years!"

"Honey, it's only been a few hours! I didn't go anywhere."

"I hope you never will," he replied, kissing her. "Just one hour feels like a decade without you."

**A/N: Expect a lot of updates this week. Thanks for your support. Read and review, please!**


	15. Drabbles 71 through 75

**A/N: Don't you just love when life works out the way you hope it will?**

**Disclaimer: I own a very chic pair of flared jeans, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Hope**

Remus had no one. James and Lily were dead. Sirius Black was being framed for their murder. Peter was the true traitor.

At this point in his life, Remus had little faith in anyone but himself, but even that wavered when he was a werewolf.

It was during times like these when all Remus could do was hope. He could hope that everything would work out, that Lily and James found their place in Heaven, that Sirius and Peter could somehow return to him. He could only hope that the wizarding world could sort itself out.

**Glasses**

It was James Potter's first ever quidditch match. "This will be great, Dad!" The black haired, round faced boy looked up at his father as he tried to see the pitch from their seats at the World Cup. "Do you think I will get to meet one of the players?"

Mr. Potter chuckled, leaning down so his six-year-old could hear him. "You may, James. Just you wait."

Five hours, nine hundred and seven points, and four chocolate frogs later, the Potters descended the steps to the field. "James, there's someone that I'd like you to meet," his father said to him.

James looked up at the tall man who stood before him, staring at his bright white and blue robes with wide eyes.

The keeper crouched down until he was eye level with the boy. "Did you enjoy the game, James? Your father said that you were a fan of our team."

James could only blink. "I want to play quidditch just like you when I grow up!"

The Scottish captain laughed out loud, smiling at James' enthusiasm. "That's great, lad!" He observed the little boy. "Keep practicing, and I'm sure that you'll be one of my teammates in no time!"

"Oh, I will sir," James replied solemnly. "It's just that my glasses always fly off my head whenever I try to fly on a broomstick, so I can't see where I'm going. But other than that I'm really good!"

**Nerd**

"I'm not a nerd!" a first year Lily Evans cried out, jumping up on her tip toes to attempt to grab her Charms text out of the hands of a seventh year. "Give me my book back! I need that to write my essay!"

"Essay? You honestly do your work? Yes, I'm pretty sure that you're a nerd!" the older girl sneered, dropping the heavy book into Lily's arms.

As the redhead scuffled on the ground, collecting the scraps of parchment that had fallen out of her book when dropped, James Potter approached her. He crouched down to pick up some of her notes.

"It's okay, Lily," he said softly, handing that papers to her. "I think nerds are kind of pretty."

**Bully**

"Why, James? Why?" Lily Evans glowered at the tall boy currently staring her down. "Why must you always be such a bully? Why do you torment Sevvie like you do?"

"Well, it's not because you call him Sevvie, of course," Sirius murmured sarcastically to his best mate.

"And you! I heard that! Is it really always necessary to make comments like that? Could you go one day without insulting someone? My God! You two are unbearable!" Lily blinked back tears. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you two always making my life miserable. You're awful to anyone and everyone who doesn't worship you." Spinning on her heel, she stormed out of the corridor and disappeared around a corner.

"Come on, mate," Sirius turned to depart the space. He turned around when his friend didn't follow suit. "James, get over it. She just had one of her emotional girl moments. She'll forget about it by tomorrow. Now move! Let's go see how long 'Sevvie' can hold his breath underwater!"

Sirius sighed when his friend continued to stare at the spot where Lily had recently occupied. "I'll just meet you outside in a few minutes."

When his mate had exited the hall, James sighed. "I don't want to be a bully."

**Trolley**

"Something off the trolley, dears?" The amicable grey haired lady pushing the cart smiled at the adolescents in the last compartment of the train. "I have a fresh batch of pumpkin pasties and a couple dozen frogs with your names on them."

It was no surprise that she had saved the marauders the best of her candy. She knew by now that the four boys usually bought the lot, so she made it a point to leave the good stuff to them.

"Hello, Marcia," Sirius smiled flirtatiously. "It's so great to see you again. Have a nice summer with the grandchildren? Oh, those pasties look delicious. I think we'll take the lot of those, and some licorice wands with a bag of those…"

"Only Sirius is able to flirt with an old woman selling candy," whispered Remus to Peter. "Only Sirius."

**A/N: I know I said I'd be writing more lately, but I just got crazy busy. Next week my schedule will hopefully clear up, so cross your fingers and keep reviewing.**


	16. Drabbles 76 through 80

**A/N: I'm sorry that the last chapter (so long ago…) wasn't fantastic; I actually didn't think that it was half bad. But considering the small amount of reviews, it must have been awful. I'm sorry to disappoint.**

**Disclaimer: I own an awesome boyfriend who loves HP just as much as we do, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Hippogriff**

"Hagrid," Sirius Black said, accepting the bottle of butterbeer the half-giant was handing him. "I know you really want a dragon, but if you could have any other monster, er, _creature_, sorry," he quickly glanced up at his friend, "what would it be?"

Hagrid took a long draw of his own drink, contemplating the question before answering, "Er, I'd have to say a hippogriff. They're pretty great pets- Gentle, even, once you get to know them."

He gave Sirius an odd look. "Mind my asking, but why do you want to know?"

Sirius took another sip then smirked. "Well, I just needed some ideas for a Christmas present for Lily."

**Train**

Lily sat at the kitchen table immersed in the stacks and stacks of wedding magazines surrounding her. Loose pages were scattered around her, and she was turning dog ears on pages with the perfect ideas.

"Lils," Remus said, placing down his quill and taking off his reading glasses. "Calm down. Your wedding is in six months. You have plenty of time to plan it and put all of _this_," he motioned to the mess surrounding them, "organized."

"No! There's not enough time! I have to count those attending and make sleeping arrangements for them, find a caterer, pick out a ring, choose which variety of flowers I want… And I still have yet to find a dress!"

When Remus suggested she work on the simplest task first- the dress- she scoffed. "Oh, please. You think dress shopping is easy! Well, mister, it is anything but. I don't even know how long I want the train on it to be, much less the exact image in my head! It has to be perfect for James!" She broke into sobs.

Her friend patted her hand. "Come on, now. There, there. James won't care about the length of the train! He just cared about you."

Lily hiccupped. "But what if he doesn't care about me any more if I have a long train and he doesn't like dresses with long trains? I'm going to end up all alone!"

Remus sighed. It was times like these that he wished Lily had more female friends. He didn't know what a train was.

**Scarf**

James rested his head in his hands, pushing away his shot glass. "God, Padfoot. I screwed up."

The shaggy-haired man across from him grimaced. "I know you did, man. But what can you do to fix it?"

"That's the thing!" James sighed. "When I asked her if she really thought that she should wear that scarf I simply meant that maybe she wanted a thicker one, not the silky one she was wearing! It was cold outside!"

"I wish I could help you Prongs. But you have to admit, this situation is sort of humorous… She locked you out of the house! You obviously need to learn how to not offend your wife on a daily basis."

**Body Language**

Peter Pettigrew's jaw dropped in admiration. "Wow, you guys. Look at James with Lily. He's so suave with girls. I wish I could be him." He sighed, looking at his two friends on the loveseat next to him. "Do you think she likes him back?"

"No," Remus replied as Sirius announced "Yes."

Sirius gave the werewolf an odd glance. "Why do you say that? Of course she likes him! She always sneaks glances at him when she thinks he isn't looking!"

Remus cleared his throat. "It's all very clear in her actions. I do pride myself in being an experienced interpreter of body language. See? Look at her. She crosses her arms when he tries to make a move, and then her foot taps when he keeps talking and she wants him to shut up. Look! She just rolled her eyes. (If she doesn't smile after doing so it's not a good thing.) And she's avoiding making eye contact. She's not even facing him directly!"

Sirius stared blatantly at his friend. "Okay, you are way off. She's avoiding making eye contact because she likes him and doesn't want her love for him to show in her eyes. She's facing slightly away from him because she doesn't want him to see her blush. And she crosses her arms because her hands are probably sweating because she's nervous and then he will know she loves him."

The three boys sat still for a moment, musing over one another's theories and watching the redhead and their friend flirt. Suddenly, they saw Lily's slightly bemused expression transform into a frown as she kicked him in the shin.

"Actually," Sirius turned to Remus. "Maybe you _were_ right. I can't think of anything positive about _that_ body language."

**Guess**

Remus and Lily looked up when they heard Sirius come in through the portrait hole rather loudly.

"I got an A, I got an A," he sang, shoving a piece of parchment into Lily's hands. "Ha ha ha ha ha. In Potions, too! And you told me I had no chance if I didn't let you help me."

Lily stared in amazement at the paper. Sure enough, there was a passing grade written in fresh ink at the top of the page. Astonished, she passed it to Remus.

"Sirius, if neither of us helped you and you got this grade, then who did?"

"No one!" their friend smirked proudly. "I'm just that talented." He snatched his assignment out of their hands and danced around them in a circle.

Neither Lily nor Remus believed him. "Okay, tell us your secret. You got a better grade than both of us. Did you cheat again?"

"Nope." He leaned in closer. "But I did guess for most of them. My lucky day!"

**A/N: This one was difficult to write. I need more ideas! I only have enough prompts left for one chapter! HELP!**


	17. Drabbles 81 through 85

**A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own an amazing group of fans, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Dance**

Sometimes, when she arrived home before her fiancé, Lily would dance. After making sure James wasn't near, she would turn up the radio and proceed to rock out, jumping and grinding around the flat.

This had soon become routine. Since Lily arrived from work a half hour before James apparated in she would employ the time as hers to groove all over. She never even considered what would happen if James got home early. But one day he did. Having never seen her do this before, he watched her silently from his place near the door.

"That's a bit sexy, love," he said after a few minutes. She turned around, her hand clutched over her heart.

"Oh, goodness, James! I didn't even see you there. This is, er, quite uncomfortable." She reached to turn the radio off, but his hand on hers stopped her.

"No, I loved it. But I think you need a dance partner," he grinned.

**Artist**

"Oi! Peter, look!" Sirius Black shoved his dinner plate across the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

Peter stared down at the eggs and toast on his friend's plate. "Erm, I don't see anything."

Sirius was astonished. "How do you _not _see this? It's bloody amazing!"

One again, Peter studied the plate. After scrutinizing it for a while longer, he still had not seen what Sirius was so excited about. "Okay, I don't get it. It's breakfast. We have it every morning."

Sirius sighed, exasperated. "Merlin, Peter! This is my new masterpiece! I'm an artist! See, the toast over the eggs looks exactly like a portrait of Dumbledore!"

**Choke**

"Lily, can I borrow your copy of the _Proph_efhgjkfdhgslkjfdhg?"

Lily looked over at Remus, bewildered. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, don't mind me. I just choked on a slice of pie."

**Stuck**

"Ugh!"

James looked over at Lily. "Need some help with that?"

Lily glared across the table at her classmate. "No, I do not need help with the _insanely easy _task of unstopping an ink bottle, James. Mind your own business."

The black haired boy shrugged. "Okay, then. I just wanted to help- the cork's stuck, and I know an easy way to get it out without all of the ink…"

"Oh!" Lily's surprised gasp made him snicker.

"Lily, do you need some help _now_?"

**Sweets**

James Potter knocked on his best friend's closed bedroom door.

"Er, just a minute!" a faint voice called from inside the room.

James stood in the corridor outside the room, twiddling his thumbs until the thick wooden door cracked open, revealing a frazzled looking Sirius Black. "Oh, hi there, James. Didn't expect you. Come in?" He opened the door a little wider, but posed this last part as a question.

"Sorry, mate. I just wanted to know in you fancied a game of quidditch. Didn't know you were in the middle of something…"

"No, I'm not really in the middle of something. And I can't play because…" he trailed off, scratching his head awkwardly. "I'm just busy, that's all."

"You're hiding something," James said immediately.

"I'm not!" Sirius scoffed. But all the same he attempted to close the door swiftly in James' face.

James kicked his foot out and pushed the door back, entering the room. "Oh Merlin."

Sirius looked away, ashamed. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I didn't mean to keep it from you, but I just…"

"Padfoot." James said understandably. "It's totally okay to have a hidden stash of candy. Every man needs something!"

**A/N: Wow! I just checked the traffic for this story and am pleased to announce that a whopping 218 people hit this story last Friday alone! However, only a few reviews were submitted. Please give me your feedback, even if it's just a few words. The more I receive the less you will have to wait for the next chapter, and the more my self esteem is raised. Thanks for reading! More when I get 5 reviews!**


	18. Drabbles 86 through 90

**A/N: Keep me on track by reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own a small notebook with everything Marauders in it, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Siriusly?**

"Guys!" Lily ran into the common room where her friends were situated, nearly knocking down Amos Diggory in the process. James, Peter and Remus all looked up, wondering whyy the redhead was so worked up.

"Look!" She thrust a piece of parchment under their noses. "First Hogsmeade visit of the year! It's next week, not next _month_, Remus!"

"Are you serious?" James and Remus both got up and reached for the paper.

"Yeah, I'm dead serious!" Lily handed it to them. "This is going to be a seriously fun trip."

"Seriously!" Sirius laughed "Ha, did you guys see what I did there? 'Cause _I'm _seriously Sirius, and… oh, never mind."

**Womping Willow (Dirty Mind Required)**

Sirius was rolling on the ground, laughing. His friends peered down their noses at him.

"What?" He looked up at the other boys. "How can you not get it? I just told Remus that I liked his womping willow! Get it?"

"Yeah, we get it," James said. "We just don't think it's funny."

"And once again, my humour is underappreciated," Sirius sighed woefully. "Maybe someday people will actually find my sexual innuendos entertaining."

**Man**

Fourteen year old Sirius Black passed around the last remaining bottle of Firewhiskey, waiting until it reached him to stare out solemnly at his friends. "Today," he started, using his newly acquired deep voice, "we move away from our childhoods. We enter into our fourth year of schooling not as boys, no, but men."

Remus cleared his throat, and James sat up straighter. Sirius nodded approvingly at them. "Okay, cool. Then I guess we're men now." His friend's heads bobbed in agreement.

He took another swig from his bottle and looked over at Peter, who had fallen asleep in James' bed over an hour ago. "Except for Peter."

**Glow**

Remus sat up in his bed suddenly. He looked around the room after lying still for a few moments. What had roused him? Had he sensed someone else in the room?

He quickly scanned the sleeping lumps in the other beds that were his friends. After making sure that they were all there, he lay back down.

But then… what was that light? The ghostly green glow looked as if it were coming from the bottom of his bed. But what would a ghost be doing in their room? And Hogwarts ghosts were white, not green…

"Ah!" Remus sat up. That was his _foot _glowing neon green! He blinked. Why was his foot radiating color? His mind flashed back to earlier that morning, when Lily had dropped some of her assignment in Slughorn's class on his shoes. It hadn't done anything, so he had just wiped off the gunk with the bottom of his robes.

He looked once again. Yep, it was still glowing, but now it was starting to tingle and grow and…

"LILY!" he cried, running out of the room.

What had been in that potion?

**Knife**

James looked over at his best friend, wondering why on earth he was cutting a large piece of steak with the side of his dessert fork. "Erm, Padfoot? Why aren't you using a steak knife?"

Sirius looked up at him, replying simply, "oh, my mother never lets me use a knife. She's afraid I'll stab one of her beloved tapestries if she gives me one." And so he proceeded to cut his food with a fork.

**A/N: Wow, I hacked this one out in half an hour! I know I got this up fairly quickly (I owed you!) but siriusly (LOL), I need reviews. All I ask for is 5 a chapter- one per drabble. TWSS has 200 already. Can you try to review as well as those readers do? Thanks for reading! Now just click that little button right down there… **


	19. Drabbles 91 through 95

**A/N: I apologize for the wait. Life has thrown a lot at me, and I'm not very good at time management! This chapter includes different drabbles than I had originally planned, but I hope that it turned out alright anyway. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own too many Glee songs, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Avada Kedavra**

It was the light that no young witch or wizard ever wanted to see. Hell, it was the light that no one of any age with or without magic ever wanted to see.

It was the light of death.

Light and death. It was an oxymoron, really. One would not expect the two to ever coincide. Light usually symbolized wonder, joy, new discoveries. And death was… the end of everything.

James felt lost. The second that he had seen that brilliant green light hit the chests of first his mother then his father his world had come crashing down. He was alone in this world, now. He had no one left, save for Sirius. But James knew that he couldn't depend on Sirius to be his safe family when his friend had so many family problems of his own.

He hastily wiped the two fat tears rolling down his cheek away. He knew that he had to be strong. He had to stay mentally put-together, for his own sake and his fellow Gryffindors'. He was their head boy, for Heaven's sake. He was their fucking _idol_. What would they all think of him if he wasn't able to be the James that they all knew and loved.

He had to remain put-together for now. But when he had the chance- oh, and he would do anything for the opportunity- he would get revenge on the evil creature that called himself a man that had killed his parents and destroyed his perfect world.

**Secrecy**

Remus awoke to the sound of crinkling. He lay still for a few moments, trying to decide whether or not he had simply dreamed it. But there it was again! The young werewolf pulled back the curtain surrounding his bed and peered around the dark dorm room. On his right Sirius, who had not even bothered to draw closed the drapes on his bed, was snoring softly, mouth slightly ajar and a bag of Every Flavoured Beans resting on his chest. James, on the other side of Sirius, was absent, due to his late night 'rounds' with Lily. And Peter, on his right…

A soft glow emanated from the notoriously rat-like boy's bed. "Peter, what are you doing?" Remus hissed.

The other boy squeaked, and Remus could hear fumbling and more crinkling from behind the curtain. Suddenly, Peter's head poked out from the cloth. "Erm, sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yes. What are you doing in there?"

"Um… not much, really. Just… you know…" he trailed off, looking down rather than at Remus.

"Oh Merlin. There's not a girl in there, is there?" Remus dropped his head in his hands. Was he the only responsible one left?

"No! No, there's no girl. I was just… uhm, well…"

"Okay, you know what? Don't tell me. I changed my mind. I don't want to know. Just keep it down, okay?"

Remus drew the curtains closed again. Sometimes it seemed as though he was the only sane Marauder.

**Mature**

"Merlin, Sirius. Won't you grow up?" Lily glared at her male friend, who was currently in the midst of a fit of loud guffaws.

"…No can do, Lils," he replied. "No can do."

**Aliens**

"Do you think that there's life outside of Earth?" James Potter asked Lily as they lay on their backs in the meadow behind his home. It was the middle of summer, and the lack of buildings and trees allowed them a clear view of the dense scattering of stars that night.

The couple gazed up at the sky as Lily responded, "I suppose so. The idea's not totally impossible."

James scoffed, turning to face her from his position beside her. "Yeah it is. I don't see how people are so utterly convinced that there's a possibility of other beings somewhere. It's not normal."

Lily blinked. "Are you serious? Of anyone _you _should be the one to believe in extraterrestrials. We're wizards, for Merlin's sake! We're the unusual ones! If there's magic and unicorns and gnargles, why can't there be aliens?"

The crickets chirped.

"Oh, you're just not willing to admit that I have a point."

**Concern**

Sirius made his way pompously down the stairs, plopping down in an empty loveseat across from Lily and James.

"_What _the _hell_ are you wearing?" James eyes his friend's outfit, determining whether or not he should be concerned.

"It's a v-neck sweater, _duh_!" Sirius smoothed the dark green cashmere over his toned chest.

"Erm, I'm fairly certain that men don't wear v-neck sweaters, Sirius." Lily said without looking up from her book. "And do they even make them for guys? They're an article of women's clothing, last time I checked."

"Why, I am insulted!" her boyfriend's best mate gasped dramatically. "I assure you that v-neck sweaters are _very _manly. In fact, I'm probably starting a trend." He stood up abruptly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to go somewhere that my fashion sense can be appreciated. I think that I'll find myself more comfortable in the company of those with style who keep their opinions to themselves." He turned on his heel and marched sharply out of the common room, slamming the portrait door behind him.

"Wait!" Lily, who had at last torn her eyes away from her page, looked back at her boyfriend with a look of disbelief on her face. "Isn't that _my _new sweater?"

**A/N: Next chapter is dedicated to the first one of you who can tell me the name of the last drabble in which Sirius was wearing Lily's clothes. Please review! **


	20. Drabbles 96 through 100

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This chapter makes 100! Thanks for reading, and I hope that you'd all like me to continue. Let me know if you guys would keep reading if I did...**

**Dedication: The first person to tell me the name of the first drabble in which Sirius borrowed Lily's clothes was ****1a4b****. (It was the very first, Shoes, in case you were wondering.)**

**Disclaimer: I own a plethora of sheet music, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

* * *

**Cars**

"What I don't understand," James started, "is the appeal of those things. They're just noisy and smelly and much too large."

"But they can hold an entire family's vacation luggage and they are the safest way for those without magic to travel!" Lily countered.

"Why can't they just fly? It's a whole lot faster. Surely Muggles have broomsticks?"

"Well, of course they do! They just aren't for flying, James. I've told you this!"

"But if you can't fly with them then why do they even own them?" James still did not understand this. Honestly, if all Lily was telling him was true, then the broomsticks were just taking up space in the Muggles' homes. Weren't they smarter than that?

"James! Merlin! I've told you time and time again, they are used for _cleaning_."

Oh. Well, that made sense. But… "Why can't they just use their wands?"

…

"Bloody-! Ow! That hurt!"

**Traitor**

Beneath the shield of his invisibility cloak, James could feel Argus Filch's rotton breath on the back of his neck. He was a mere meter from the door of the Head's common room. He just had to make it there without alerting Filch to a student out of bed, in turn attracting the attention of Peeves. Quickly and very, very quietly, just avoid the one creaky floorboard and he…

_CREAK!_

Ah, hell.

"Detention!"

**Trust**

James wrapped his girlfriend's tiny hand in his, gently tugging her along and down one of Hogwarts' winding paths around the Black Lake. Lily tugged on her blindfold, loosening it around her eyes in an attempt to learn of her location. A hand slapped over her eyes, quickly retying the cloth before she could catch a glimpse of her surroundings.

"Ah, ah, ah. Come on, Lils. I promise I'm taking you somewhere great _and _safe tonight. Don't you trust me?"

"After last time? With the dragon and that box of lemon drops?" The redhead snorted. "Definitely not."

**Trouble**

"Hey, Lily." Sirius sat down next to his best mate's wife, making himself comfortable on her couch. "You know how you're so smart and pretty and you know how to do everything?"

Lily eyed her friend wearily. "Sirius, what do you want? When you start batting your eyelashes like that it can't be good."

He ceased his repetitive blinking immediately. "Well, here's the thing. James and I were just fooling around in the park- you know, like we do every weekend- when we had this great idea to use magic to scare these drunkards on the corner. So we took out our wands and started using them to… well, point is, I need some money to help James out of jail. Can I borrow some from you?"

**Bugs**

"Celestina Warbeck is too a good singer!" Peter argued indignantly. "Her voice is great! Plus, she's very attractive."

"No, Peter! She's not a talented singer _or _pretty. Not nearly as talented or as good looking as the Beatles. And there's four of them and only one of her."

"But they have such odd hair, Lily! And why would they want to name themselves after a bug?"

"…uhm, they- uh… That's actually a very good question."


	21. Drabbles 101 through 105

**A/N: And so we reach drabble 105 without anyone severely injured! A grand feat. I apologize for the wait. Thank you for being patient and tolerating my busy life. **

**Disclaimer: I own a multitude of bathing suits, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**Talent**

Peals of a child's laughter rang through the house, followed by an adults frantic footsteps.

"Harry! Slow do-OW! Harry! Wait for Daddy!" Then, a crash. Lily set down her quill with a sigh and stood up from her chair in the parlor. "Oooh, James."

She walked into the kitchen and found her husband chasing their one-year-old son in a circle around the table as Harry rode on his new toy broom. A shattered plate lay on the floor beside them. "Darling, I asked you to watch him so he wouldn't break anything else."

"Sorry, dear." James shoved his glasses up higher onto the bridge of his nose, simultaneously swiping in Harry's direction in a halfhearted attempt to stop the broom before it slammed him into the wall. Again. "Bloody Sirius, buying him something that could only cause more trouble for the two of- well, would you look at that!"

Both Lily and James laughed as the boy did a figure-eight then took both of his chubby hands of the broom and did it again.

"Our boy's got talent, Lily!" James cried, making to move to hide his pride. "He's going to be a great quidditch player someday, I'll bet you. You should take a picture and send it to Sirius in your letter! He won't believe it!"

James ran a hand through his hair and looked at his wife excitedly. "Like I said, Lily- Sirius is a genius, buying Harry his first broomstick!"

**Daydream**

She sat in class, barely paying attention. Her body was present but her mind was definitely elsewhere. Back on Friday night, to be specific. He had looked quite dashing in that hat. His messy hair flipped out at the sides, making him look like…

Her head snapped up as her Muggle Studies teacher called her name.

"Are you paying attention now?" he asked, giving her a sharp glare.

"Yes, sir," she replied as he went back to describing the World Wars.

Damn. She really needed to stop thinking about him. It was too distracting.

**Animal**

"You're really dull, James."

"I was trying to be charming!" he replied, "I knew how much you wanted a pet, so I-"

"Went out and bought me a baby tarantula?" she finished for him.

"Well, yes…"

**Hidden**

"May I borrow your supply of powdered dragon claw for Potions today, Lily?" Remus asked, approaching her dresser.

"Absolutely. It's in my bottom drawer."

He crouched down and slid open the old wooden drawer, gasping at what he saw inside. It was definitely not her Potions supplies. "What is _this_?"

She turned around, her cheeks reddening as once she saw what Remus had discovered. "Oh. Maybe it was in the second-to-last drawer… Just forget that you saw that."

"How can I forget _that_? It's… it's… wow. Can I _help_ you with it?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" She marched over and slammed the drawer shut. "It's mine and mine alone. You didn't need to know that I had that there."

"But how are you going to finish all of those Every-Flavour Beans yourself?" he whined.

**Unicorn**

"James, please be careful." Lily's brow creased as she watched her boyfriend creep closer and closer towards the baby unicorn. "You know they don't like men very much. And when approached by anyone they can be quite dangerous."

"Calm down, Lily. He's just a baby! How much damage can he do?"

The sound of crunching twigs and the grunt of pain caused Lily to cringe. "I suppose I should go and fetch Madame Pomfrey now."

**A/N: I'm sorry- This chapter wasn't very special. But I will make it up to you and post another chapter tomorrow. Please review!**


	22. Drabbles 106 through 110

**A/N: Two in the same week? This is absurd! But I hope you enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I own a word document consisting of a list of all of the drabble prompts used to date in alphabetical order, not **_**Harry Potter**_**.**

**Jealousy**

Angry footsteps. Drawn bed curtains. Furious glares.

Sirius Black was jealous.

He really shouldn't be, he supposed. James had been yearning for Lily for so long; Sirius should support their newfound love and be understanding.

But he wasn't. Because Lily was taking his place. He and James hadn't spent more than an hour this whole week pranking together. _Sorry, _he had said. _Lily and I are going to study._

Study. Sure.

Sirius knew that he just had to get used to it. It was only temporary, right? It wasn't as if they were going to get _married _or anything.

**Radio**

Remus frowned. "Oi! James?"

"What do you need, Remus?" his friend called from across the Common Room.

"Well, it's just that… you're Outstanding in Transfiguration, right?"

"Yes, does the brilliant werewolf need help for once?" James came over and mocked him.

"I just need you to see if I'm doing this spell correctly. Does this mouse look like a radio to you?"

James scrupulously observed the front of the radio. All of the buttons and switches and dials were in their appropriate positions. "Everything looks fine, Remus. Good job."

Remus smiled, satisfied. If only the two had not missed the tail sprouting out the back.

**Snogging**

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?" Her hair was ruffled as she lay in her boyfriend's arms on his bed, their lips swollen and their faces glowing.

"Why do we never snog in your room?" 

She giggled. "What made you think of that?" 

"Well, it's just… we always have to worry about my friends barging in on us and you say your mates are never in your room. Why don't we go there?"

"James, don't you _read? Hogwarts, A History _clearly explains that girls are allowed to go into the boys' dorms but not vice versa. The castle doesn't trust males, evidently. If they try to go into the girls' dormitories the stairs turn into a slide. It's impossible to get up unless it's a dire emergency."

"I bet I can find another way into your room."

"Sure you can, James." Lily stifled a laugh. "I wish you the best of luck."

**Walburga**

"I hate my mother," Sirius muttered. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her."

The young boy picked up the last picture frame remaining on his bed, containing a photo of the Marauders with Lily, and fixated it to the wall with a permanent sticking charm. "That'll teach her to throw away my Gryffindor robes. Now her favorite son is stuck here forever."

**I'm Home!**

Mrs. Potter opened her eyes abruptly in the night. It was dark still, but a loud snapping noise had woken her. Maybe she had just imagined it. She nestled further into her bed. She still had a few hours left to sleep. She decided to take advantage of this and closed her eyes once again as she drifted, drifted, drifted…

"Good morning, Mrs. Potter!" The smiling face of her son's best friend was the first thing she saw when she woke up for the second time that day.

"Sirius!" Her hand clutched her heart, her breath slowly returned to normal. "Sirius, what are you doing here so early?"

"It's not early! I've already been here for a few hours. James said I could live here for the rest of the summer. My mother finally had it in her to kick me out. It's about time, too. Hey, can you make me breakfast now? I have a craving for pancakes."

**A/N: Please review! And if you have some, I'd absolutely love to hear your ideas for more drabbles. **


End file.
